Letters to Ginny
by meandmyfriend
Summary: Basically what the title says. Set during DH. From no. 4 Privet Drive until Dumbledore's office. Give it a read, you might like it.
1. At no 4 Privet Drive

_A/N_

_Well, I was bored and I came across these old poems I wrote a while back, so I thought I'd post them._

_I hope you guys like it! :D_

_~Krissy_

_P.S. I don't own Harry Potter_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Letters to Ginny**_

Dearest Ginny,

This time I can write the saddest lines...

I took a clean sheet of parchment and stared at it so long

That it became a hollow object of my contemplation.

I curse the distance.

The miles and miles of now seemingly infinite space

Stretching towards the endless horizons

That deliberately sets our worlds apart.

Time is swift.

So much of it outlived,

Confusing motion with accomplishment;

But a single thought of you drags each moment into eternity

Evoking bitter feelings of impatience

Which often leaves me in dim dungeons of emptiness...

As plainly as it may be spoken:

I miss you.

I've been wanting to see you.

To gaze upon your face and see that sparkle

In your eyes as it dances with your gentle laughter;

To hold you close and let you feel the warmth of

This relentless longing now desperately surging my heart

Into endless exasperation...

But this simply cannot be.

For now I simply could not give in.

For I am now still on the verge of a long journey

So distant that it clouds my thoughts into wondering

As to what path I might have taken or

What the future may have in store for both of us

I loved you then, I love you now,

And I'll love you still,

For that is how my heart is devoted only for you

Nothing else is certain for now...

The moon cries in melodious silence

Pouring its pale rays of tears

Disappearing into the deepening shadows...

Deafening silence...

Overwhelming emptiness...

I placed the pen down

Love always,

Harry

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A/N_

_So how was it?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

_REVIEW! :D_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed._

_~Krissy_


	2. At the Burrow

_A/N_

_Well, I was bored and I came across these old poems I wrote a while back, so I thought I'd post them._

_I hope you guys like it! :D_

_~Krissy_

_P.S. I don't own Harry Potter_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Letters to Ginny**_

Dearest Ginny,

I can't look at you.

...It's as if my dauntless stares

are easily swayed the moment you stare

at me back...

...It's as if your gaze drains the strength

Within me and weakens my every limb

Into unmitigated submission...

I can't look at you.

...Though every time you're there,

My sight ardently searches for your presence

And celebrates your beauty,

Praising the gods for adorning the earth

With such splendour and grace...

I can't look at you.

...yet with a stifled heart and reasoned mind

I stash away these feelings

Holding the leash of hope

That our eyes may acquaint once more

In a ruptured moment of eternal bliss...

I can't look at you.

...Repeatedly I remind myself

To turn my eyes away and desist this feeble heart

That it may not be mesmerized and

Be captivated in a deliberate surrender

To your overwhelming serenity...

And so I can't look at you.

...Though my heart tells me otherwise,

I promise myself not to...

To suppress this fervent longing inside,

I can't look at you...

...a frisky stare.

...a hasty gaze.

...a fated glance.

...now I'm looking at you once again.

Love always,

Harry

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A/N_

_So how was it?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

_REVIEW! :D_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed._

_~Krissy_


	3. At the Forest of Dean

_A/N_

_Well, I was bored and I came across these old poems I wrote a while back, so I thought I'd post them._

_I hope you guys like it! :D_

_~Krissy_

_P.S. I don't own Harry Potter_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Letters to Ginny**_

Dearest Ginny,

I'd like the world to be still.

Protract time into eternity.

The thought of eventually losing you

Makes me beg time not to move on

Any moment further...

I had you.

But why can't fate seem to allow

Such a good thing to last?

For how can a man earn a woman's heart,

When part of it still seems to be

A prisoner of the past?

How can one dismiss the fragmented memories

To make room for the new love to grow?

Pride adjures.

Fear baffles.

Doubt bewilders.

All casting dusky shadows of gloom

Overwhelming a steadfast love

Desperately holding on to enfeebled trust

At the ebb of wanting hope...

My love is certain.

Incontestable.

Boundless.

And never had there been anything in this life

That I find of greater certitude than this.

I love you.

From the first moment I whispered these words

To your ears until long after forever...

I will love you.

Now the draining staleness of anticipation

Unceasingly haunts this resolute heart

Into timid reckoning

Often I close my eyes not to ignore things

But to see through them more clearly

The descending sun droops down the weary mountains

Scattering his beams about him as he sinks,

Bathing the heavens above, and seas beneath

With colour no mortal paint can express...

The world still turns...

Time elapses...

I open my eyes with a sigh.

Love always,

Harry

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A/N_

_So how was it?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

_REVIEW! :D_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed._

_~Krissy_


	4. At Dumbledore's office

_A/N_

_Well, I was bored and I came across these old poems I wrote a while back, so I thought I'd post them._

_I hope you guys like it! :D_

_~Krissy_

_P.S. I don't own Harry Potter_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Letters to Ginny**_

Dearest Ginny,

Time has come.

The moment I have dreaded

Has finally arrived...

...the time when I have to reluctantly open

These hands to let yours slowly

Slip away from it...

...the time when I can do nothing

But to sigh away this longing

To hold you close and never let you go...

...the time when silent sobs from this protesting heart

Wearily breaks the still silence

Of the night...

...the time when all hopes collapse,

Memories shattered,

And dreams lost into oblivion...

...O merciless Fate!

See this conquered heart thrown upon your feet...

How could you afford to quell a love so overwhelming,

Ruthlessly rending it into pieces

At your deluded will?

...O cunning Time!

Hear these bootless cries within bleak moments...

How could you allow such things

To come pass despite

My desperate plea?

Now I turn away

Towards deaths waiting arms...

I must move on, and you should too...

Don't hold my hand,

Don't ask me to stay

With a heavy heart,

I am setting you free...

Love always,

Harry

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A/N_

_So how was it?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

_REVIEW! :D_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed._

_~Krissy_


End file.
